The End
by Pixelfun20
Summary: Standing at the gates, she couldn't help but feel sad. All of her work...for naught. He put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright," he said quietly. "They'll do good without you." I took a breath and nodded. Though my story had ended, theirs had just begun. [One-shot, Canon-verse]


**Hello~ Pixel's back with a one-shot for you all!**

 **Honestly, I probably should be working on The Basement right now, but I got stuck on one part, and after surfing the net for awhile, I found a picture of SnK in the afterlife. And thus, this story was born! Beware of the mistakes (Gohan hasn't edited it), and since I wrote it on a whim, it's a bit choppy. I hope you like it nonethelesss!**

 **So here...We...GO!**

* * *

I walked through the clouds, looking about. A whirlwind of emotions fought for dominance inside my head. I was confused, sad, panicked, worried and yet acceptant of the situation I was in, all at the same time. I wiped the last of my tears off of my face. I should get moving. I had no idea where I was. Honestly, I hoped the afterlife was good to me. I didn't think I did anything wrong in my life, right?

I studied myself closely. I didn't know how long I had been here-certainly it hadn't been too long, right?-but I hadn't studied myself. I wore a loose-fitting cream-white robe, with a light blue gi-type belt. Some fabric formed a half-skirt over my left leg, and on my legs were cream capri pants. I touched the fabric. It was made of the softest silk I had ever felt. I also wore soft slippers; they were the same color as my belt.

Though I loved my new outfit-as a girl, I had always wanted to wear silk-I couldn't help but miss my old Survey Corps uniform. I sighed and stood up, brushing my hair out of my face. I should try and start moving. Hopefully, I would find someone.

"Hello?" I called, surprised at how clear my voice was. Of course, no one answered.

I began to walk through the area. Everything was white; the clouds I had noticed earlier were fogging up everything around a few meters away.

I don't know how long I walked, but eventually, I heard something, so faint I could barely hear. Shoving down my excitement at not being alone, I closed my eyes and listened closely. After several more seconds, the sound came again. It took me a moment to place it, but I recognized it a bell, much like the ones those charity collectors would ring in the Walls.

Now, spirits lifted, I ran towards the noise. Every ten seconds or so, it would repeat, and I would adjust my course to follow it. Surprisingly, I didn't tire at all from my run. Then again, I was dead, so maybe it was an angel sort of thing. Was I an angel? I didn't have any wings-I had checked earlier.

A structure became visible in the distance, tearing me from my thoughts. It was a gate, around three or so meters high. It looked to be made of something similar to ivory, but whiter, and was dotted with lines of silver and gold, beautiful from any viewpoint. In front of the silver, gold, and ivory gates, was a man.

No, he was but a boy of fifteen.

However, he wore a large brown overcoat, of the same design that Captain Levi and Commander Erwin would wear on calls to the capital. On his sleeve was the insignia of the head of a unicorn-I recognized it almost immediately. The Military Police. He held something in his hand, a little silver bell that I noticed to most likely be the source of the ring I had heard.

"Ah, hello," I greeted nervously, with a little wave. The boy jumped slightly, before laughing to himself.

"Hello to you, too!" He replied happily, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Where am I?" I asked, looking at the plain white, fogged area. "Who are you?"

"Oh, yes," The boy fumbled nervously, fumbling to put the bell away. I noticed that he had freckles, which complimented his short brown hair and eyes. "Sorry. This is my first time holding a Welcoming."

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, how you are initiated when you die," he replied. "The way we 'Welcome' you to Heaven, you could say."

"Then is this gate the way there?" I asked.

The boy nodded. "It's different for every person-I mean, the gates all appear in different places for every person, but you all come out in the same place."

"Like some kind of portal?"

"You could put it that way, yes."

"Who are you?" I repeated, noting that he hadn't answered my first question. The Military Policeman smiled gently at me, and held out his hand.

"Marco Bott," he said kindly as I shook his outstretched hand. "Of the 104th Training Corps in life, and in the Ingalls 3rd Special Squad, of the Military Police."

"That explains your uniform," I commented. "So you were part of the Military Police?"

Marco shook his head sadly. "No," he sighed. "I died in Trost. I was really close, but...yeah. We needed more MPs here, so I was promoted pretty quickly."

"Oh…" I trailed off. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's fine," Marco waved me off. The pained light in his eyes didn't fade, though. "Besides, it's my job to counsel you, not the other way around!" He laughed, and I found myself smiling a bit. "Besides, I need to ask: Who are you?"

On habit, I saluted. "Petra Ral, of the Special Operations Squad, the Survey Corps."

"It's good to meet you," he smiled, and turned to the gate. "It's about time we got going."

I nodded. Marco reached into his pocket, and pulling out a key, put it in the lock, and turned. Smiling to me, he opened the doors. I watched, confused, as I only saw the area around us.

"You just have to walk inside," Marco said comfortingly. "The setting will change when you pass through it. But, before you go, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I replied. "What is it?"

"Well," A tinge of red appeared on his cheeks. "You probably haven't met him, but have you heard of a Jean Kirstein? I'm sure one the 104th recruits mentioned him at some point."

I blinked. Eren had talked about Jean, now that I thought about it, and I had seen him around the base when the new recruits arrived. Was Marco his friend or something?

"Yeah," I said. "I know who he is. Were you a friend?"

Marco nodded. "We were best friends-close as brothers. But when I died, I guess I just couldn't help but worry for him, you know? There isn't much communication to the living world from here. Do you know how he's doing?"

"Yes, I do," I replied.

"How's the Military Police doing for him?"

I blinked. "Military Police."

"It was his dream. All he ever talked about was going to live in Wall Sina. Do you know what he's doing there."

I coughed. This was a bit nerve-racking. I didn't want to tell Marco, he and Jean seemed so close, but…

"Marco, Jean joined the Survey Corps!" I exclaimed in a rush.

The freckled teen stiffened. "What?" he asked in a small voice.

"Jean joined the Survey Corps," I said more slowly. "I remember...he was in one of the new squads. Eren was shocked when he found out, I recall."

Marco placed his head in his hands. "Oh, no," he groaned. "He probably did it to avenge my death...he's gonna end up here soon."

I sighed. The poor boy... he must've been so worried. Not really knowing what to do, I reached up and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry!" I said, trying to be cheerful. "Jean will be fine, I know it!"

"You think so?" Marco asked.

"Sure!" I replied. "In the meantime, we can wait for him-I'm going to be waiting for someone, too. Just be patient, 'cause it's going to be a while until they come."

Marco began to laugh. "And here I was supposed to be comforting you!" He grinned. "Thanks, Petra." He looked up at the gate. "You ready?"

I looked back at the whiteness behind me, then looked ahead. The afterlife awaited me. Maybe I would find Gunther and Eld, or Oluo, if he didn't make it out.

But...behind me, in life, Eren was still lost and confused, most likely mourning my death. Levi had just lost his squad. And my poor father would be devastated. But they would get through it. I trusted Eren and Levi. Together, I was sure that they'd defeat the titans.

Besides, they were my squadmates. What kind of person would I be if I didn't trust they'd survive to old age? They could do it...even if it was without me, Eld, and Gunther.

I took a deep breath and smiled at Marco.

"Let's go," I announced, making myself sound strong.

Marco took my arm, and together, we walked through the gates.

* * *

 **I hope that ending was good enough for you guys! Originally, I was going to have them go into heaven together and tour around, but then scrapped the idea because I didn't know how to write it, and it would conflict with more religious views than it had already.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! If you're new to my work, please check out my other stories!**

 **And, as always, R &R!**


End file.
